A New Beginning
by Seank19
Summary: Willow Walters was and average sixteen year old that would all change when her parents she is on her way to a new home actually a new state her world will be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a new story I am starting and I have allot of things planed for this is the first time I am gonna write from a girl's point a view so its gonna be hard due to the fact that I am a guy but I am gonna try my I hope you enjoy chapter one :)

Chapter one : A new Home

''Mom are we almost there?''

''We are almost there Joey now calm down'' My mom said to my little brother.

''So Willow are you excited ?'' She asked me.

After I didn't answer she said ''Don't worry everything will be fine''. I hope she was right because I wasn't thrilled about moving.I was happy in our old home in Portland we all now after the divorce we have to move to California,Beacon Hills to be brother seems happy but then again he is too young to know what really is going I knew ,we were never gonna see our father again. I still remember the day my mother told me that her and my father were was a rainy day and I just got home from was gonna be a dance that night and I was excited to get all dressed was gonna be my first dance where I didn't go alone.I was going with a guy I liked for years and I finally got the guts to ask him to the that never happened as I came in the door my Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch I knew it was gonna be something I didn't know how bad it was gonna they both spoke in calm voices they told me they weren't happy together anymore and that they didn't wanna be married anymore.I sat there stunned tears starting to come down my cheek. My mom said that me my brother and her were moving to her old home town Beacon the words came out of her mouth I jumped up.I started to cry and yell that they were ruining my life and then I ran into my room crying.

''Were here'' My moms voice brought me out of the bad memories I was jumped out of the front seat and my little brother got out the car as on the other hand I sat there for a few seconds then I exited the car.''Isn't it beautiful'' My mom said as we walked into our new home.''Yeah sure'' I said I still wasn't happy but I decided to at least act happy.''Okay lets get our things from the car ,Joey I'll help you unpack you things and Willow your room should be up to the right'' She said as she walked out the front door towards the car.

Grabbing the few things I had I made my way up the stairs and to the right to were my new room bed and dresser were already here due to the fact that my mom had a moving company bring the big and heavy stuff yesterday.I place the two boxes I had in my arms on my bed and sighed.''I guess this won't be so bad'' I said about twenty minutes I had all my clothes unpacked and in there right drawers in the dresser and I also made my bed and put the pillows all I had to do was put my makeup some where and decorate the rest of the room.

I finished the rest of my room in about ten minutes due to the fact I had little makeup and I only put one poster I would have put pictures all around my room but since most of the photos I had up in my old room where of my family I didn't feel like putting them one poster I did put up was a huge picture of a sunset over a mountain. I actually took the picture and made it into a poster.I loved taken pictures it took my mind off of things like family and what else was bothering I grabbed my cannon rebel t3i and headed down stairs.''Mom I am gonna go for a walk in the woods near by and take pictures I'll be back in an hour'' I said to my mom who was seating in the kitchen cooking.''Okay but come right back I am starting dinner'' She had a smile on her face.I guess she thought I was happy or something but whatever I have more important things to do.''Okay mom I'll be back soon'' I said as I headed out the door.

A/N- so that was chapter one :) I am excited to start this new story and I hope you guys like always reviews,Favorites and follows are very much yet again this is my first time writing from a girls point of view so bare with me next time enjoy reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two I hope you like it :)

Chapter two - A scary encounter.

Walking through the woods taking pictures every once in a while I finally felt kinda happy. I eventually came to an old building. It looked like it was abounded due to the fact that it was fallen apart. I took a picture of it and started to walk towards the house. Slowly opening the door I snapped another picture before entering. I thought this old was neat an would be able to get me some nice pictures so I walked from room to room taking pictures. I would have went upstairs but the stairs didn't look to safe so I stayed on the first floor. After about ten minutes of taken pictures I decided to leave the old house and start heading home. I made it to the door turned around and went to take a picture but before I could I seen a set of glowing eye's. Quickly I took a picture and ran out the house. I guess I didn't look were I was going because I ran into someone. The collision caused me to fall right on my butt. Looking up I seen a guy who didn't look much older than me.

The guy stared at me for a while then I spoke up ''Sorry''' I said with a small smile before picking myself up off the ground. I whipped dead leafs off my pants and went to leave. ''Wait'' The mysterious guy said ''Never come back here'' He finished before he started walking away. Quiclky I ran back to the trail I entered the opening from and didn't look back. I soon found myself back at the entrance to the woods. I was breathing really hard due to the fact that I ran all the way back. Makeing sure I still had my camera I walked home trying not to think about the creepy guy or the glowing eye's I seen. Shakeing those thoughts from my mind I opened my front door.

My mom was just finishing up cooking and was setting the table. ''Mom I am back'' I yelled trying not to sound like I was scared or anything which I was. Something about that guy I ran into scared me a lot. ''Okay sweetie go get washed up and then we will eat'' My mom's words brought me back from my thoughts. I went upstairs and into my room I sat onto my bed and pulled my camera out.'' Maybe I got a picture of the eyes'' I said out loud. Looking through the pictures I took today I hopped I just imagined the eyes. But when I cam to the picture I took right before I ran out the old abounded house I froze there were two red eye's in the darkness of the house. ''Maybe they were just a cat or dog or something'' I said to my self as I shut my camera off and went to the bathroom to wash my hands before dinner. hoping I was right I made my way to the dinner table.

Dinner went by slowly for me my mom asked how my walk was and I told her it was fine then I didn't talk the rest of dinner. After dinner I found my self in my room on the computer. The thought of what happened to me earlier was still fresh in my mind. What was that house anyway? I quickly pulled up google and typed in Beacon hills hoping to find anything I could about that house. An hour or so later I found an article which explained the house I seen exactly. apparently the house burnt down killing all but two of the family that lived there. ''What a sad story'' I said softly as I closed my laptop. So now I knew what the house was but that still didn't tell me why I seen glowing red eyes or who the guy was. I yawned clearly I was tired so I decided I would find out the rest after a good night sleep. I layed down and my eye's slowly closed till I was completely asleep.

So that was chapter two. I hope you guys liked it because I enjoyed writing it. As always reviews , follows and favorites are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter three :)

Chapter three - first day of school.

''Willow wake up'' My mom said as she shoke my shoulder and I opened my eye's. ''Do I have to go?'' I whined. ''Yes now get up you don't wanna be late on your first day at a new school'' She ordered as she left my room. I soon got out of bed grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. After getting my shower I put on my skinny jeans a nice v neck and my toms and headed down stairs. I was ready for my first day at Beacon Hills High or at least I thought I was. ''Everyone ready to go '' My mom yelled out me and my little brother said ''Yes'' and we both followed her to the car. On my way out I grabbed an apple can't forget breakfast.

The drive to school was nothing special. My mom just gave the normal behave and listen to your teacher speech. I bet all parents do this to their kids but I don't see the point in saying it every first day. We dropped my little brother off first because his school was closer to the house then it was my turn to get drooped off. ''Have a good day sweetie'' My mom said as she drove off. I took a deep breath ''Well here's nothing'' I whispered heading to the front of the school. I kinda felt like everyone was staring at me and it didn't help much that they actually were. Quickly I found the main office got my schedule a map of the school and then I was off to first period. The name on the schedule read _ English 1_ great my worst subject is first I thought as I approached the class room.

I slowly opened the door and as I did everyone in the class stopped what they were doing. I was lucky there was still five minutes till class actually started so there wasn't many students to stare at me. Walking towards the lady seating at a table writing something down who I realized was I was just about to speak when I seen the guy I ran into yesterday at the old house standing by a tree outside. ''Can I help you ?'' asked I then looked back to her . ''Yes I am Willow Walters I am new and you were the first class on my schedule'' I said softy with a shy smile. ''Oh I was excepting you here is your book'' She handed me an english book with a big smile . ''Take any open seat'' she added I just nodded and head to the back and sat down.

The bell rang and the rest of the kids soon filled in . Thank god they didn't even notice me as I sat in the back not saying a word. ''Attention students we have a new student told if you will raise you hand so everyone know who you are'' said standing in the front of the class with a smile. I raise my hand shyly and quickly put it down. ''I want everyone to make her feel welcome '' announced ''Now if you could bring out and show me last night's homework and Willow ask a neighbor for the work so you can do it'' she added. Looking around me I didn't know who or how to ask someone for there work. I was so happy when a kid with a buzz cut who was seating in front of me offered me his ''Here you can use mine'' He offered a smile and I gave a shy smile back. To be honest he was kinda cute but that is for a different time now its time to work I told my self as I got to work.

I hope you guys liked it :)

As always reviews,follows and favorites are very much appreciated. :)


End file.
